Resurrection
by chayar1991
Summary: Aila was made fae not born. She now is finding her way in this new life she has. As Dyson stumbles upon her asleep outside his building it opens a whole world of possibilities for her. Post Dark Horse. Possibly a little OOC (first LG story), Rated M for safety. Let's go on a Journey!
1. Chapter 1

Another night, another nightmare. Once again Dyson awoke in a cold sweat. He just kept seeing them, Kenzi and Hale. The woman who he owed his life to more than once, and in more ways than one. The man who was his best friend throughout it all. Within a week he lost them both. Him saving her and her saving everyone. She showed so much bravery and strength, not just for a human, but for anyone. The only person who he thought might be stronger than her was Bo, and sometimes he wasn't even sure about that.

Dyson decided to get up and go for a run. Maybe it would clear his mind. He brought his cell like always. He gave a quick smile at the screensaver. Kenz had secretly put on a photo of the "family": Kenzi, Hale, Trick, Lauren, Bo, himself, and even Tamsin. The little chaotic, incredibly dysfunctional, strange and often crazy family. He didn't have the heart to delete it, even though a little piece of him broke every time he saw it. Once outside he realized it was raining. It didn't matter. He was a wolf after all. He started to jog. He ran as a man for about 20 minutes. He was about to transform into a wolf when he heard something. Someone was crying, not loud enough for a human to hear. He knelt down to see who it was behind the piles of wood. When he looked the first thing he saw was a flash of black hair. He almost second guessed if it was a delusion of Kenzi until he saw it move. The black hair belonged to an unusual smelling human. Nothing like any of that kind. "Are you okay?" he asked as the young woman stared at him with huge brown eyes. He could see her fear in them. She looked terrified and tried to back up, only to almost hit a brick wall. He reached out and stopped her just in time. "Hey, it's alright. You're safe. I won't harm you. I'm Dyson. Can you tell me your name?" He noticed in that moment the smell of blood as it waifed through the air. It was coming from her. He was a pool of it behind her. He almost unnoticeably looked and saw that her hands were severely hurt. He thought about the situation. He figured that the safest place for the girl would be the Dal. At least there he might be able to get some answers. He saw her eyes starting to close, fast. "Hey, stay with me." He said kindly as he cupped her face. "Help…me…" she said quietly just as she passed out in his arms. He sighed as he quickly picked her up bridal style and ran her to the Dal.


	2. Chapter 2

"Trick!" He shouted as he arrived. The old Blood King came up from his home beneath the bar. "The bar is…Dyson what happened? Who is this? Lay her on the table." He instructed. Dyson nodded and gently laid the woman down. "I don't know who she is or what happened. I just found her like this near my loft. I couldn't just leave her there." "I understand. I'll go get some first aid. Call Isabo, she may be able to help. She'll want to anyway. She hasn't been sleeping well these days." "Who has?" was the only reply Dyson could give as he dialed Bo. "Hey Bo, you'd better come to the Dal. We have a situation and Trick told me to call you. A girl. Just come here. It's hard to explain. See you when you get here." He said as he hung up. He noticed the young woman starting to stir. "Hmm..?" he heard her groan.

He turned to face her. "Hey there kiddo." "Hey.." she replied sheepishly. "You're that man from before…Dyson?" "That's right. But, you never told me your name." "It's Aila." "Alright Aila, can you tell me what happened to you?" "First…do you know of anyone who has bobbipins or ties? Hair ties that is." "My friend, Bo, is arriving soon. She may have a hair tie. Aila, can you tell me what happened?" "You are Fae, aren't you?" He nodded. She gave a small, but hopeful smile. "Born or made?: "Um...born. Were you?" "No. I was born human. I was made Fae. I don't know what kind." "How were you made Fae?" "I was kidnapped from my home a couple of months ago. I…" The young woman went silent. "What is it?" "I…Tell me something about yourself, or this friend of yours. Bo was it?" "It is, and she grew up in the human world, like you." "Oh. Anything else?" "You'll find out when she arrives." Aila nodded weakly. Suddenly, her watch started beeping. "It's midnight. Back up." she said firmly. "Why?" "Do you want your hind quarters burnt?" she asked him as she clenched her fists. "Back up!" she shouted as her irises went red-orange. He did this as his eyes became wolf like. She unclenched her fists and flames erupted from them. "So, you're a fire elemental." Dyson said as his wolf retreated. "No, I'm not, well not only." "What do you mean?" Trick asked. "I was turned into a Fae. How do you think that happened? It wasn't by way of bite, although not for his want of trying. Have you ever heard of Dr. Issac Taft?" "Yes, he's dead. I should know." Dyson replied. "Well he had a partner, his half-brother Eli. He wanted to make the strongest Fae possible, and then claim her as his mate. He never got that far. Anyway, he decided to flood my system with all the Fae DNA he could get his hands on. Thus, me. I'm going to sleep now." She said as her eyes were rapidly beginning to close. "Woah, hay, stay with me." Dyson said as he gently shook her. Bo walked in to see this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dyson, Trick, what exactly is going on here?" "I found her outside my building. In the bushes. She's 'made' Fae, and she's scared and hurt." "Not scared, tired. But, not scared." The young woman said defiantly. "Sure. Anyway, what do you mean she was 'made' Dyson?" "That's what she said happened to her." Dyson said. He and Trick explained, none noticing the young woman passed out and was quickly fading. "Shit. Dyson help me get her to the car." Bo said as she felt for a pulse. "Why? Bo, where are we taking her?" "To Lauren. She's nearby." Bo said shocking everyone. "Alright." He said picking up the young woman and carrying her to the car.

He hadn't spoken with Lauren since Kenzi. He hadn't really spoken with anyone. Tamsin and he were partners but neither was able to deal with what they lost. Trick went on being Trick, but, it was like he lost a piece of himself, and Bo….Bo just locked everyone out. Only making appearances to feed, it was like she was lost. They were all worried for her but didn't know how to comfort her. How do you comfort someone for losing their heart when your own heart is still breaking?

They silently drove to Lauren's. Dyson tried to wake the young woman but nothing seemed to be working. They were at a red light when he felt it, her heart stopped. "No!" Dyson shouted. He couldn't lose this young woman. He didn't know why but he just couldn't. Maybe it was because he was still mourning for Kenzi and Hale. Maybe it's because she reminded him so much of Kenzi. Maybe it was none of that. But, for whatever the reason he couldn't and wouldn't lose her. He started doing CPR. He continued doing this, and just as he was about to give up he saw something shocking. She was glowing. A golden aura emanated from her. Suddenly, her eyes flew open. "Huh?" She asked as she looked at him confused. "Hey there kiddo. Don't worry. You passed out." He said calmly, still in shock of what he'd just seen. She violently shook her head. "No. No Doctors. No medical. I'm fine." she said defiantly. "Kiddo, I promise you she won't hurt you. If she does she'll have to deal with me." He said as his eyes glowed amber. She quickly moved backward and Dyson could see her fear clearly on her face. "You're…you're him. You're the one who killed him. The wolf." He just nodded as a response. "Please…please don't kill me. I'm sorry. Please. I'm sorry you were taken because of me." The young woman was shaking from fear. "What are you talking about? Why was it your fault I was taken?" "They…He…The DNA didn't work. You're a shifter." "What are you talking about?" He asked. "I can't no. I can't." She said as she shook her head violently and tears ran down her face. She started hyperventilating and shaking, almost vibrating. Dyson saw her eyes roll in back of her head and he saw her in the span of a blink go into a full blown seizure. He held her as she shook. "BO! HURRY!" He shouted. Bo pressed the gas as hard as she could and they sped to Lauren's. They parked and Bo ran around and opened his door. She then ran to the front door and knocked loudly and rapidly as Dyson carried the shaking girl out of the car. "Oh my god. Hurry, lay her on the couch." Lauren said as she opened her door. Dyson quickly laid Aila on the couch as he continued to hold her head. Lauren ran to her medicine bag and pulled out a bottle of medicine and a needle. She filled the needle and injected the young woman. She stopped seizing. "What did that do?" Bo asked. "It was a sedative. Dyson how are her vitals?" Lauren asked him. "Weak but steady. Doc, what's happening to her?" Dyson asked. "From what you've described I'd guess her body is trying to adjust. I'll have to do some tests to figure out what she feeds on and what she is." Lauren says as she takes Aila's blood, and does a cheek swab. As Lauren was close enough to kiss her, the young woman's eyes flew open. Her irises are purple instead of their usual brown. She grabbed the good Doctor's face as she started to feed. A purple stream flowed from the young girl's mouth to the Doctor's mind. Bo saw this and immediately pulled back Lauren as Dyson got in front of the stream. "No! Bo, I know what you thought but she wasn't hurting me. I think she's an emotion-chi eater." She said as the young woman released Dyson from the connection and her eyes returned to their brown. He sat, smiling, in front of her. "Huh? Oh no..no.." She said immediately as she tried to stand. Dyson grabbed her arm to stop her. "Let me go!" she shouted. "Aila, I think I know what you are." Lauren said, calmly smiling. "Could someone tell me?" Bo said as she was increasingly getting concerned. "She's an emogivore, an emotion-chi eater." "A what?" Aila asked confused. "An emotion-chi eater, much like how you eat chi, Bo. The difference is she can manipulate certain emotions to produce certain exorbitant levels in the host's body. She feeds on the excess. It's quite remarkable actually." Lauren explained. "Nyet, it's not remarkable. It's deadly, and disturbing, painful, and all together wrong. I'm lethal." "How are you lethal? Both the good Doctor and I are still standing." Dyson said. "That is because I influenced your happiness. If I influenced something else like your sadness, or anger…I've seen how that ends." she said with sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry." Bo said immediately, understanding how the girl felt. "Why are you sorry?" "I know what it's like to be scared of what you can do." "How?" "I'm a succubus. I didn't always know how to control my feeding and would kill people." "Oh…" Aila said understanding. "You three are hurting. Missing people." Aila said as her eyes changed again. This time her eyes seemed veiled in white. She looked toward the door. Suddenly the edges of the door began glowing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Open it." She uttered in an almost zombie-robotic manner. Lauren did. She, as well as Bo and Dyson looked shocked. They were shocked for good reason, Kenzi, Nadia, and Hale walked through the doorway. "What the? How? How did you do this?" Bo asked shocked as she pulled Kenzi into a hug. "You three helped me. You were in pain. Now, you won't be. My gifts to you three." Aila said as she collapsed. Dyson and Lauren ran to her as Bo continued to hug Kenzi in disbelief that she was really there. "Um, Bo-bo, girl down. Girl down." Kenzi said refocusing Bo to the current issue at hand. "She just fainted." Lauren informed everyone. "Someone get me a cool washcloth." Lauren said. Nadia nodded and retrieved it. Lauren put it on the young woman's forehead. After a few moments she awoke.

"Huh? Wha?" she asked as she looked around. "It's alright. You're safe. You just fainted." Lauren informed Aila. "Oh…sorry." She quietly replied. "What? Why are you sorry?" Kenzi asked. "I fainted. I couldn't stay awake." She replied quietly as if in trouble. "Dude! Not your fault! You brought three people back from the dead. That reminds me, how'd you do that?" I just can. Read the list." Aila said handing her a written list of powers, abilities, and changes in appearance tied to each power, as well as the side effect on people if she feeds on a certain emotion of theirs. "Anytime I noticed a difference in my appearance, or when I used my powers to emo feed." Kenzi showed it to the others. "What do you mean by gifts? Also, what exactly do your element powers entail?" Lauren asked, curious about the young woman who brought her girlfriend, and friends back to life. "Gifts is changing something within a person. Element powers vary. Let me show you?" she asked. They all nodded.


	5. Aila Stats Cheat Sheet

Name: Aila Bretan Voronievna

Type of fae: Emotion chi eater (Emogivore)

Bi-daily powers: [Fire], [Water], [Air], [Earth], [Electricity], [Metal], [Telepath & Mesmer & Telekinesis & Levitation]

24/7 powers (no heavy toll): Healing of self, Fae strength, manipulation of emotions

24/7 powers (toll): Creating things w/in people, bringing people back to life, killing people, healing others

Permanent looks: Black hair, fair skin

Fire power look change: Red-orange irises

Water power look change: Blue fingers, fullest at tips and fades until null at knuckles

Air power look change: Stark white lips and nails, and white lines like crow's feet show up around eyes

Earth power look change: Vine tattoos show up on her body

Electricity power look change: Bright neon blue irises

Metal power look change: Silver irises

Telepath& Mesmer & Telekinesis & Levitation look change: Yellow neon irises

Healing self: Golden glow around self

Healing others: Golden glow between her and the person she's healing

Creating gifts: Golden whites of eyes

Creating life: White veiled eyes

Killing: Black veiled eyes

Manipulating emotions: Purple irises

Feeding: Purple smoke stream/beam from her mouth to the victim's mind

Crazy/Psycho/Dark Aila: Black and white veiled eyes

Brings back: Kenzi, Hale, Nadia

Gifts: Gives Bo more control thus to be able to be monogamous, sense of peace to Dyson, Strengthened sense of peace to Dyson, Strengthened love for Trick, Gives Kenzi sparkler powers and healing self ability, Gives Nadia an auto update of everything she's missed, Acceptance by his family of his choices for Hale, Ability to choose a side for Tamsin, Ability to easier solve problems for Lauren

Infiltrator: feeds only on dying bodies and possesses the person at times causing the strain on the victim's body to seize, becomes like a second consciousness at times. When in control of the victim's body irises go black, creates black veins and nerves to prominently show on face, and signs of internal bleeding appear on the victim's body, but all signs of her fade to nonexistent when she retreats.

Infiltrator: Gaki named Haruka (means distant or faraway)

-Haruka gives two clues each time she speaks. She uses a light sing-song tone sometimes and very much acts like what she's doing is a game.


	6. Chapter 5

Aila sucked in a deep breath as her irises went red-orange. Suddenly, fire balls materialized in her hands. She then squashed them in her hands as her irises returned to their warm brown for a moment before the whites of her eyes turned golden yellow and she "gave" Dyson, Bo, and Lauren all "gifts." As her eyes returned to normal she smiled. "Dyson, Bo, Dr. Lewis, how do you three feel?" she asked. "What did you do to them?" Nadia asked concerned for girlfriend's safety. "Nothing harmful. I have given the Doctor a better ability to decipher and solve problems, at Sherlockian levels to be exact. To Dyson, I gave a peace of self and past actions, and to Bo, I gave the ability to be monogamous with whomever she'd like, not dependent on their species, through better control and energy distribution. Gifts do not harm." Aila said as if what she did was the most normal thing in the world. She proceeded to sit, weak from exertion. "How did you do that?" Lauren asked. "It's all labelled in my head. Little circles which usually just needs a boost or two. I press "add power" and it grows bigger. Then I put the circles back in the drawer for the specific person, and close the door." She replied like a child. "Is there a problem?" Aila asked confused. "No, it's just unusual. I've never met any fae like you." Lauren replied, more curious about the young woman than she was even of Bo when they first met. "That's because there are no fae like me. I wasn't born. I was made. Dr. Issac Taft's half-brother, Eli, stole me from my home one night. He knocked me out. Next thing I knew I had these powers and my body was painfully rejecting DNA of shifters and succubus DNA. Those are the only two I know my body rejected but there may be more. I was in a tube of water, hooked up to all these machines, with a breathing mask over my face. I broke the tank and Eli ran. I fried him and bolted. I've been running ever since." "How long ago was this?" Hale asked. "I was 18 when he took me. I had just arrived back in the city. It was at night. I just got back from attending my parents funeral and was looking at the crazy fees to pay, along with the debts my mother left. Suddenly, he grabbed me from behind and I haven't been the same since. I'm 23 now." Aila said finishing her story. Everyone looked at her with varying degrees of anger or upset on their face. She took this as anger towards her. She, in fear, made a fire ball in her right hand and threw it at Lauren's back wall. As the others all ran over to put out the fire, Aila bolted to the door and left.


	7. Chapter 6

"What the? Guys, resurrection-girl is gone." Kenzi said, being the first to turn around. "Shit." Dyson said concerned for the young woman. "Guys, we have to find her." Lauren said. "Why? She clearly doesn't want to be with us." Bo said snuffing out the last ember, upset that she just tried to set Lauren's home on fire. "Because she's dying. I can smell the death on her." Dyson informed them all. "And, she's scared and hurt. She's been running for about 5 years without anyone to help her or care for her. She's scared of hurting others, but is still trying to help. Bo-bo she's you a few years ago." Kenzi said shocking everyone. "You're right, Kenz. Come on, team badass, we got a girl to find." Bo said as she put on her coat at leaving with everyone but, Lauren and Nadia, who stayed at Lauren's apartment.

Bo, Dyson, Hale, and Kenzi went to the first place where Dyson found her. The bush. Low and behold, she wasn't there. The four searched for the next few hours until they got close to the clubhouse, where unbeknownst to any of them, Aila was staying at the whole time. Aila was asleep on the couch. She hadn't known whose place it was. But, she was just so tired. She had crawled onto the couch. She just figured she'd either be dead or run when the owner returned. Just like usual.

She heard Dyson and Bo talking. "What the hell? Stalker much?" She thought to herself as she sat up having woken from her sleep due to hearing their footsteps. She attempted to quickly sneak out stealthily. She hadn't expected Dyson's sense of smell, or Kenzi's still placed traps which she set up long ago so if anyone snuck into the clubhouse she'd be prepared. Just as she was about to sneak out a window an axe cam swinging down at Aila, nearly chopping off her toes as it blocked her path. Dyson, who already figured out that she was there long before the others, quickly ran toward the young woman and pulled her back. "Bo, Kenzi, are there any other traps?" Dyson asked concerned. "Not that I know of. Kenzi?" Bo asked her compatriot having not set them up herself. "Nope." Kenzi replied. Dyson sighed thankfully.

"Let me go!" Aila cried out as she attempted to squirm out of Dyson's strong hold on her. She and he heard her watch beep as it had officially been 6 hours since he initially brought her to the Dal. "Shit…let me go. Now." She said to Dyson. He released her and saw her irises go stark white as did her lips, and she suddenly gained white "crow's feet" markings around her eyes. These all faded within seconds and she appeared normal again. "Thank you. Now, what are you doing? Stalking me?" "No. You were at Bo's and Kenzi's when we arrived." "Oh…well I guess I'll be going now." "What? Why? "Bo asked confused. "Look, I get it. You're disgusted with me. I saw your faces before. No need to sugar coat it." "Wait...you think…?" Kenzi asked. She then decided to just hug the young woman. "Dudette, we weren't upset, or disgusted, or angry with you. We were pissed at the asshat who did this to you." She said, still hugging the girl. "What? Why? I was the idiot not paying attention to things around me. I was the easy target." Aila replied quietly. "Because, no one should be attacked like that, and it wasn't your fault." Dyson replied. "It was. I didn't lock the door when I came home. I wasn't smart. It doesn't matter now anyway. What's done is done." She said not wanting to dwell. "Can I go?" She asked in a harsh tone. "Aila, speaking as the eldest Fae in the room, it's my opinion that you need sleep, and a good meal. If you don't mind my asking, how long has it been since you got a full night's sleep?" Dyson asked as if he were her older brother. "Um….2009? I don't really sleep. I crash for a few hours then run again." All of them looked shocked at this revelation. "Well, it's going to change. You're staying with one of us tonight, sleeping in a bed, and getting a hot breakfast tomorrow. No choice." Bo stated. "I could just wind tunnel all of you." Aila replied. "Yeah, you could girly. But, then Wolfy here would find you anyway. Is it really worth it?" Kenzi asked. Aila just shrugged. "Look, give it one day and one night. 24 measly hours, then if after the 24 hours you still want to leave you won't have to ever see any of us again. You brought my fiancée and I back from the dead. At least let me say thank you. Okay?" Kenzi asked hopeful there wouldn't be a fight. Aila sighed knowing she wouldn't get a choice in the matter. "Fine." She said reluctantly. Kenzi smiled. "Good. Now. You go sleep while I get you food." Kenzi said to the young woman. "It's 6 something am. Too late to sleep." Aila replied. "Fine, then rest and I'll make breakfast." Kenzi replied. "No, let me. You all spent the night searching for me, clearly." Aila replied, feeling repentive for their hardship. She went over to their kitchenette space. She looked around in the cabinets as everyone else sat on the couch.


End file.
